starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Tatooine (Guerra Civil Galáctica)
La Primera Batalla de Tatooine durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica fue una serie de batallas y escaramuzas en el Sistema Tatoo, principalmente en el planeta Tatooine, unos pocos días antes de la culminante Batalla de Yavin. Muchos de los Rebeldes locales, quienes eran enemigos del Imperio Galáctico, fueron capturados o asesinados, mientras que las operaciones en la superficie del planeta eran llevadas a cabo por la renombrada Legión 501 de Soldado de asalto. Preludio thumb|left|Asalto al Tantive IV por [[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader]] Un punto incluido involuntariamente a la batalla era la corbeta encubierta Tantive IV, siendo utilizado como un importante buque de la flota de la Alianza Rebelde, sobre todo en la operación para robar los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. El robo de estos planos se produjo con éxito durante una distracción creada en una revuelta rebelde de prisioneros de la Estrella de la Muerte, que se complemento con documentos parciales robados durante la Misión a Danuta y la Batalla de Toprawa. Inmediatamente después se produjo un asalto Imperial en una base rebelde improvisada en Polis Massa, siendo la tarea, la de recuperar los planos robados. Esto, sin embargo, fracasó y los esquemas se perdieron. El siguiente intento en los esfuerzos de recuperación implicó al temido ejecutor del Emperador, Darth Vader, llevando consigo a su legión de soldados de asalto imperiales donde la Tantive IV albergaba dentro de sus ordenadores abordo. La información que la Tantive IV recabo sobre los planos que habían sido obtenidos por los rebeldes capturados, así como un Bothan que se lo reveló al Emperador Palpatine en Bothawui. Mientras la nave intentaba enviar la información al Crucero Mon Calamari Liberty de la Alianza Rebelde, pero fue interceptado por el Destructor Estelar Inmortal por lo tanto la Tantive IV se dirigió a Tatooine para que la princesa se reuniera con Obi-Wan Kenobi, ya que su Padre Bail Prestor Organa, le había dicho que si no tenía más remedio fuera en su ayuda. La idea era que ya juntos fueran a Alderaan. La Batalla Recuperando los planos Al llegar al sistema Tatooine, la flota Imperial fue emboscada por una flota Pirata cerca del planeta Tatooine. Al asumir que la mayor parte de los atacantes eran piratas, la Marina se escondió en las nebulosas circundantes, evitando ser detectados por el Escuadrón Azul, dirigido por Raymus Antilles, quienes fueron explorando la zona. Cuando Tantive IV conecto sus transmisores para captar los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, las Fragatas inmovilizadoras fueron desplegadas y activadas, impidiendo el escape. Un enfrentamiento entre la flota imperial y la flota de la Alianza estalló, con ambas partes, teniendo varias bajas en el fuego cruzado. El Destructor Estelar Devastador persiguió a la Tantive IV fuera del campo de batalla y la persiguió hasta el planeta Tatooine, el planeta natal de Vader. ---- Pronto el Devastador capturó lo que pensaban que era Tantive IV, pero en realidad era sólo un señuelo denominado Tantive V. Después de buscar en la nave y no encontrar a nadie excepto Gungans, entre ellos Abso Bar Binks, dejaron a la Tantive V a la deriva en el espacio y el Devastator continuó con el ataque a la Tantive IV . thumb|left|180px|El Devastador persiguiendo a la Tantive IV. Un rayo láser golpeó cerca de la sección del motor de la Tantive IV, el cual desactivo el reactor principal acabando con la posibilidad de que la embarcación entrase en la atmósfera de Tatooine. El Devastator se aproximó y atrajo a la corbeta con su Rayo tractor hacia su hangar inferior. Vader entonces envió la orden de abordar y asegurar la nave y entregarle los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y a la senadora Organa con vida. El Devastator extendió un puente de acceso a la corbeta capturada y se produjo el asalto de las tropas de la 501 a la Tantive IV, protegida por unos cuantos soldados rebeldes. Dentro de la Tantive IV Cuando soldados de la 501 irrumpieron en los pasillos de la Tantive IV , una escaramuza estalló entre ellos y los Soldados Rebeldes que defendían la nave. Debido al uso de detonadores termales, ambas partes incurrieron en muchas bajas, pero la 501 se abrió paso, capturando el cuartel rebelde principal y despejando el camino para la llegada de Lord Vader. Vader destruyó personalmente todos los terminales de seguridad del puente, con el fin de que pudieran enviar a sus defensas la situación de caos, y los desactivo una consola de la turbina para robar un conjunto de códigos de acceso, en un intento de ganar la entrada a las bahías de las cápsulas de escape de la nave. Él y un grupo de guardaespaldas imperiales a continuación se establecieron a través de los pasillos, matando a algunos soldados rebeldes y capturando muchos más. Posteriormente, el equipo irrumpió en la cabina de mando de la corbeta. Durante las primeras etapas Vader capturó a la mayor parte de los soldados, entre ellos el capitán de la nave, Raymus Antilles. Sin embargo, el Comandante de la 501 informó a Vader de las malas noticias: los planos robados ya no estaban en el ordenador principal de la nave. Esto dio lugar a que Vader interrogara a Antilles y lo dominara por completo para sonsacarle sobre las intercepciones de las transmisiones relacionadas con los planos robados, y lo que había hecho con ellos. Antilles trató de negar cualquier intercepción y que la Tantive IV estaba en una misión diplomática por ser una nave consular. Vader entonces preguntó dónde estaba el embajador, pero Antilles murió antes de poder responder puesto que Vader le rompió el cuello. Vader entonces procedió a ordenar a la Legión 501 que buscara al embajador y llevarlo ante el vivo. La Legión 501 luego se las arregló para encontrar al embajador, que no era otro que el senador de Alderaan y la Princesa Leia Organa, quien procedió a aturdir a los soldados imperiales. Vader entonces se enfrentó a ella personalmente, y ordenó su arresto bajo la acusación de traición, sin darse cuenta en ese momento que ella era su hija. Además, el Devastator también destruyó todas las cápsulas de escape que fueron utilizadas por cualquier personal rebeldes que intentaran escapar. El rebelde droide de protocolo C-3PO, junto con un droide astromecánico vital para la Rebelión, posteriormente escapó de la nave: R2-D2 de haber obtenido secretamente los esquemas de la Estrella de la Muerte que Vader había estado tan ansioso por recuperar. El Devastator también se preparó para destruir la cápsula de escape de C-3PO y R2-D2, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no contenía ninguna señal de vida, y como consecuencia lo descartó como un mal funcionamiento. No obstante, se informó del incidente a Vader, quien dedujo que la cápsula de escape es donde Leia debía de haber escondido los planos Estrella de la Muerte, y les ordenó buscar los planos por todo Tatooine. thumb|180px|[[Rookie One versus a Star Destroyer.]] Poco después de estos acontecimientos, sonó una alarma en la Base Rebelde de Anchorhead en Tatooine. Rookie One, Ru Murleen y Thurlow Harris, volaron en sus Ala-X al espacio sobre el planeta y apuntaron sus armas hacia un Destructor Estelar. Se las arreglaron para dar un golpe crítico y regresaron a la superficie. Sin embargo, no llegaron a tiempo para evitar que tres Caza TIE destruyeran su base. Actuaron con rapidez para evitar que los informaran a sus comandantes, Rookie One los persiguió a través del Cañón del Mendigo y destruyó los tres cazas imperiales. Exterminio en el Desierto El segundo contraataque fue llevado a cabo por la guarnición local y pretendia ser un medio de eliminar a los habitantes nativos del desierto, principalmente los Moradores de las arenas, así que los puestos de avanzada en el desierto se podrían asegurar y configurar para pasar por alto la actividad del puerto espacial de Mos Eisley. Sin embargo, Mos Eisley fue reconocido como un imán para los marginados, delincuentes y fugitivos intergalácticos, y se cree que fue el refugio de la unidad R2 fugitiva enviada por la Rebelión. Con los planos robados en sus bancos de datos, R2-D2 se había convertido en un objetivo de alta prioridad Imperial y por la localización de la Tantive IV se sospechó del peligroso y estéril planeta, el Imperio sospechaba de una base rebelde oculta en Mos Eisley. Esto trajo a la 501 a la lucha, un destacamento de élite del Devastator fue enviado a tratar con el asunto. Además de Mos Eisley, los imperiales también realizaron búsquedas en el Mar de Dunas, donde finalmente encontraron una de las juntas de C-3PO. Esto dio lugar a que el buscaran e interrogaran a los Jawas del Reptador de las Arenas, después de interrogar a los Jawas y descubrir que ya se los habían vendido a la familia Lars, los ejecutaron. Los imperiales luego procedieron a hacer una visita a la granja Lars, la familia Lars no sólo se negó a entregar a los droides, sino que además su patriarca, Owen Lars, también escupió al oficial al mando, los soldados, a las órdenes de Vader, los mataron y luego quemaron sus restos. Los Sandtroopers Imperiales intentaron construir estaciones de comando en el Mar de Dunas, pero fueron atacados por los Tusken, feroces nómadas, que salen de sus campamentos apostados en torno a un feroz Sarlacc. thumb|left|200px|Sandtroopers aseguran el [[Mar de Dunas.]] Poco después, los soldados rebeldes, presumiblemente de Mos Eisley, aparecieron, y una batalla a tres bandas se desató, con los tusken asediados por los dos lados. Los rebeldes que eran fácilmente capaces de pasar de contrabando armas pesadas en Tatooine sin ley, ahora expuesto su equipo explosivo. El Ejército Rebelde fue erradicado, el comandante Imperial en sobre el campo de batalla fue Nahdonnis Praji, tomó la ciudad a toda prisa rodeándola con sus hombres. Ocupación de Mos Eisley Las tropas imperiales se movieron a Mos Eisley, y junto con las soldados del lugar se dispersaron para buscar información en relación con los droides. thumb|right|250px|Escape del [[Halcón Milenario/Leyendas|Halcón Milenario desde el puerto escacial de Mos Eisley]] Los planos y los droides junto con Ben Kenobi y Luke Skywalker llegaron a la Cantina de Mos Eisley, para encontrar una nave que les permitiera salir del planeta. Tras un incidente protagonizado por Ben Kenobi el comerciante de Hielo Garouf Lafoe, informó a las tropas imperiales e la posición de los fugitivos. Mientras que el espía imperial Garindan informó que acababan de cerrar un trato con el capitán del Halcón Milenario Han Solo, que junto a su compañero Chewbacca les sacarían del planeta. Finalmente el grupo, encabezado por Han Solo consiguió llegar al puerto de despegue número 94 donde se encontraba la nave que les sacaría de Mos Esley. Las tropas imperiales pusieron rumbo al hangar de despegue, sin embargo cuando estos llegaron ya era tarde ya que la nave estaba prácticamente lista para despegar. Hubo un pequeña escaramuza que no supuso ningún impedimento para su huida. Tras una breve persecución por parte del Devastator ''el Halcón pudo saltar al hiperespacio y escapar de Tatooine finalmente. Resultados Mos Eisley fue ocupado desde entonces por el Imperio, sólo pudo liberarse un poco de su yugo durante una segunda batalla en el 3 DBY. Finalmente Tatooine fue liberado en el 4 DBY. Detrás de bastidores Apariciones *Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelización *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars: Heroes in Hiding'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''La Espada Oscura'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Cultura de Tatooine Categoría:Tatooine Tatooine Categoría:Batallas en el Borde Exterior